


Reminisce

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, just plain cute tbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles takes a look back at his and Alex's breathtaking relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper short, so apologies for that! Although, I am pretty happy with how it turned out!  
> You should check out my tumblr(alex-and-miles)
> 
> Again, thanks to the ever fabulous Ellie (thosewhitejeans) for spell checking ect. :*

Alex's hair had a certain softness to it, like the feathers of a newborn chick, Miles supposed. It was a luxurious chocolate brown colour, which seemed to darken with each passing day. There was nothing Miles loved more than running his hands through it, tangling his fingers in the ungreased curls. Alex hated it of course, his hair, thought that it was boring, that it lacked the zest in which he had for everything. He so often compared it to dusty mud, the type of soil that lacked rich red tones. Miles didn't really care what Alex thought, it was still his favourite colour. 

When they first met, Alex wasn't very fond of his eyes either, "They're brown, monotonous, like the majority of the human race." Miles was baffled that in all the time he had been alive, no one had told Alex that his eyes weren't brown. That his eyes weren't dull like he seemed to insist. They were a deep caramel colour, although Miles was convinced they changed to a profound honey glow whenever summer approached. And when the sun hit his eyes in the right way, they looked as if they were made of a thousand galaxies strung together, like millions of tiny golden orbs floating around a dark abyss. Nowadays Alex quite fancies his eyes, Miles guesses it has something to do with his constant mindless natter about them, that nobody but Alex actually listens to. 

The first time he had heard Alex sing, Miles knew he was in too deep, so deep that he could hardly stand around him and had he tried uttering a sentence he would have had difficulty breathing. Alex's voice was rich and raspy and seemed too full-toned for such a tiny man. It wrapped itself around Miles' brain and warped his thoughts. He could listen to Alex sing for the rest of his life and he would be content. Alex had no idea how stunning his voice was, and to this day he still doesn't take the compliments to heart and Miles doesn't know if he'll ever be able to change that, but he's not sure he minds as long as Alex never stops.

Miles felt no shame in admitting that he fell a little bit in love with Alex when they'd first met. He was serene and modern and unlike anyone he'd ever come across. He oozed a level of self-confidence that was foreign to Miles. They had been at a mutual friends gathering of sorts, if Miles remembered correctly. It had been incredibly cliché; Miles' head turning the exact moment Alex sauntered in, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments, a crooked smirk finding its way to Alex's features. The mere thought of approaching the enigmatic man intimidated Miles to a degree he'd never before felt, so decidedly, he stuck to his own side of the room, hoping the man would find him intriguing enough to approach. Luckily for Miles, he did. 

Alex was unsurprisingly audacious when introducing himself, starting the conversation off with the cheesiest pickup line Miles had ever heard, "Do you believe in love at first sight or shall I walk by again?". He had tried acting cool, not really figuring out how effortlessly it came to Alex. He realizes now, that's its just who he is, nonchalance practically drips from every inch of Alex's body and Miles has long accepted that it's not something you can acquire, rather something you are born with.

In retrospect, the two had only found interest in one another that night, so it had been no surprise to Miles when they ditched the party. Alex had brought Miles to a shifty looking bar with the promise of beer and a greasy burger that Miles couldn't refuse. As the hours passed and the number of empty glasses accumulated, the conversation never wavered and before he knew it, Miles was sitting on his kitchen counter with a number and some Smiths lyrics scribbled on the back of a Marlboro Gold packet and the prickle of a goodnight kiss still fresh on his knuckles. He still has the packet, thrown in his bedside locker, the words "stay on my arm you little charmer" slowly fading with time.


End file.
